This invention relates generally to telephone line access systems and particularly to a telephone line access system including a telephone and a modem for use with a single telephone line.
With the rapid proliferation of devices that rely upon a telephone line to convey or receive information, such as computer modems, facsimile machines, data transfer systems, etc., the need for some means to regulate "traffic" on the telephone line has become apparent. In a home environment, there may only be a single telephone line available and that telephone line must have priority in the event the telephone is required in an emergency situation.
Recently, so called "set top boxes" are being used in conjunction with television receivers to communicate, via a telephone line, data to television service providers. That use is the impetus for the present invention, although the invention will find utility in controlling access to any telephone line that is accessible by a telephone and a modem type device. As will be seen, with the system of the invention, the telephone is granted priority in accessing the telephone line and the modem is secondary thereto.